The Hellfire Covenant
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: Felicity Masters and Lyre Chamber, two sorceress who have come to Ipswitch in a attempt to escape their own ancient and evil covenant, not to mention the Demons of there families fallowing close behind. Can the boys help them or will the evil looking for the girls turn them into exactly what they were trying to protect them from.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Covenant story and hopefully much better then the first. After watching the Sorcerer's Apprentice again I got the idea. The first chapter is always the most awkward, I guess is what you could call it, for me. So please bare with me and tell me what you think.**

* * *

From inside a small shabby hotel room, a girl was curled up in one of the beds watching the storm brewing outside intently. Every crack of thunder making her flinch. She knew it was time to move on, but she couldn't leave her spot on the bed as she concentrated all her energy into keeping watch on the trackers flashing though the sky.

It took some powerful magic to cause a lightning tracker of this magnitude. Each light that shot across the sky moved closer it wouldn't be long before they had a good reading on her and Lyre.

"Will you knock it off? You staring at it is starting to freak me out." Lyre said from across the room as she finished packing her things, zipping up the small black duffle bag, "And why aren't you packed yet?"

"I am. Packed while you were in the shower." Felicity replied rubbing her face with her hands. She grabbed the remote off the bedside table and turned to the news.

_"Tonight on CBS News; The normally mysterious Founder of De Cloud International has stepped into the press light to talk about the resent explosion at the DCI HQ. Morgan De Cloud though dismissing the questions on what was happening inside DCI at the time, did state that it was not a malfunction, but a attack on her company. De Cloud already says he has a pretty good idea who planned the attack on his company and asks that the law enforcement-_

"Great Morgan already has the press and police on her side. Not that those basters need their help anyway." Lyre scoffed pulling her medium length blonde hair into a tight ponytail, which was the complete opposite from Felicity's long chesnut brown. "Grab the crystal. We gotta find a location and fast." laying a wide map onto the Felicity's bed. Felicity grabbed the chain of her necklace and uncliped it, pulling the bright blue stone hanging from it out of under her shirt.

Closing both there eyes as Felicity began to swing the crystal over the map, "So what am I looking for this time?"

"We can't keep going from one side rode hotel to the other. Look for anywhere with a stong energy spike. It may be just what we need to cover out tracks."

Nodding Felicity took a deep breath the dropped the cysital. Both girls opened their eyes, "Ipswitch. It's a days drive."

"Doesn't matter we need to get going. The lightnings getting closer." Lyre said rolling up the map and slipping it into her duffle. Felicity fallowed suit grabbing her own bag and moving out the hotel room.

Icy rain pored hard onto the two girls as they ran the Lyre's black Dodge Charger. "You okay to drive, Lyre? You hardly slept last night."

Starting up the car, Lyre nodded and began to back out of the parking lot. Felicity smiled slightly at the blond then moved to grab her journal and pen out of her purse.

Felicity POV

_Dear Journal. pg. 1_

_I should probably explain, huh? I'm Felicity Jane Masters. I would first like to say i'm not really the writing down my feelings type, but Lyre thinks it would be a good idea. Get everything that's happened out of me, you know? Lyre Chamber is my bestfriend, my only friend really. We grew up in the compound together. Lyre and I well were both sorceress. Humans call us other things warlocks, witches, mages, but they are all wrong. Witches and mages need magic books and incantations. Warlocks are pretty powerful, even more so after they reach there eighteenth birthday. Though, warlocks aren't exactly ALL powerful there magic is addicting and can cause rapid ageing. Us sorcerers, are basically as dangerous as you can get in the magical world. Once warlocks now a hybrid of both the warlock and demon blood lines thanks to the experimenting of Morgana Le Fay the founder of our lines. Of course the lines of Merlin had there own thing going on, but have mostly been wiped out. Determining from which demon's blood created your line also determined the height of your status and power. That's also why Lyre and I are running away. We are the last of the lines of Astraroth. Now we are hunted by the ones we had called family, The Hellfire Covenant. Long story shot the Hellfire Covenant are dying and they nee-_

The honk of a truck horn jerked me back from my thoughts. Looking up a huge eighteen wheeler came hurdling toward us. I looked over the Lyre whos hands were still firmling planted on the wheel, but her eyes were closed. Placing both my hands on the roof of the car with just a seconds notice as the car glowed slightly yellow as it smoothly fazed through the on coming truck.

When we came out the back of the trailer I flicked my wrist causing the brake to come down and turning the engine off. Taking a deep breath leaning back into the seat. Looking back over to Lyre, I reached over and smacked her hard on the back of the head.

Lyre jumped up, her head snapping toward me and looking around assessing what had just happened. Her hazel eyes glaced back to me sheepishly when she realized what had happened. I simply glared back placeing my hand on her shoulder and in a flash we had switched places. "I think it's best I drive from now on."

Lyre nodded back feeling guilty, before turning on the radio and begain to look out the window at the strong storm fallowing slowly behind us.

* * *

**So R&R and tell me if you think I should continue and a once and apologize for the awkwardness of the first chap. Edit: Crap I know this was just up, but I had to delete and edit real quick this had gotten mixed up with a story I was writing back to back with this and parts got very mixed up, so sorry. If there are any big mistakes you see feel free to p.m. me about them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry my dears! Me and life have been having it out back and forth and writing hasn't really been convenient for a while. I would like to thank you for the reviews, favorites and subs even though I don't really deserve them. And sorry to disappoint those who wanted to see the Ipswich boys in this chap, but I wanted to use this chapter to give a little incite on my version of the magical world and a little sneak peak of what went on with Felicity and Lyre before they left the Morgan and also just to give a way to insert them into Ipswich. **

**Scarlett Vanity - Thank you for favoring and subbing and for offering your help. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to you, I do appreciate that you offered and I hope it didn't seem like I was being rude by not being able to respond. **

**2SummerSolstice9 - I am diffidently sticking with my little Morganians and the Ipswich boys will be in the next chapter. **

**sandflight2 - Thank you for the review **

**And thanks to the Guest reviews. I will not take this long ever again I just needed time to get my stuff straight. So I give you the long awaited chapter of 'The Hellfire Covenant' **

* * *

Felicity POV

No matter what magical creature you are, seventeen of straight driving will tire out anyone. I pulled beside the road and rubbed my eyes. I refuse to drive for another minute. Hell, if I thought I could go without it I wouldn't drive for the rest of my immortal life. Don't really get the point of it anyway; it's just driving a gas fueled vehicle on some slab of asphalt. Well, I can't really talk about the gas thing considering Lyre's car runs on a demon engine she stole from some vampire. Speaking of Lyre...

"Lyre, wake up." I said patting the blonde's knee. Lyre didn't even stir. "Lyre Gabriella Chamber, WAKE UP!" With still no response I raised my hand to Lyres head. Small electric bolts coming from the tips of my fingers, lightly I taped her temple.

"Ah!" Lyre screamed moving up so quickly she managed to smack her head onto the dash. "Ow! Son of a banshee that hurt!"

I scuffed while trying to work the kinks out of my neck, "Awe, you poor baby. Do you want some ice?"

"What's with the hostility?" The blond moaned, rubbing her red forehead.

"Seventeen hours, Lyre, seventeen hours!" I yelled slamming my fist onto the dash, The Charger grumbled in response at the abuse. Yea, normal cars are just inanimate objects, but like I said demon engine.

Lyre giggled slightly before changing the subject, "How much farther?"

Cracking my neck, I turned back grabbing a folded up map from the backseat, unfolding it and setting it on my lap, "We are closer than I thought we would be. We should be entering the Ipswich in about fifteen minutes."

"Nice. Now move." Lyre said tapping my shoulder switching our places.

I scoffed and buckled my seat belt, "Yea, now you want to drive"

Lyre began to laugh again. There had always been something about Lyre's laughter that always seemed to calm me. Strange enough her laugh always seemed to remind me of the winter wind. I never really realized the little things about the Lyre that really stood out till we left the compound, never realized how much I had always depended on her.

Everything about Lyre seemed to calm and help my mood. From her wintery voice, to her contrasting, naturally warm and spicy scent. Her power signature had nearly the same effect. Whenever a sorcerer used their power a permanent imprint of their power was left there. No signature was the same almost like a fingerprint and only another creature of magical leagued could see and feel it. Lyre's signature appeared in a bright glacier colored blue and whipped around her like a harsh icy wind that rapped her body in a protective ice blue cocoon.

The down side is that no magical creature could see their own signature or if a creature was too weak or inexperienced they couldn't see signatures at all. Lyre always told me my signature was softer than hers. She told me mine was a soft yet strong forest green that instead of giving off an offensive, destructive feeling like hers was defensive and protective.

Lyre's hand pressed into the button ignition and the Charger roared to life, taking off down the road.

With Lyre's 'drive-it-like-you-stole-it' mentality, It really only took about seven minutes before we saw the 'Welcome to Ipswich' sign.

"Alright, now what?"

The blonde turned to me and grinned, "Just wait." She said turning off road and onto a nearly hidden dirt path. The demonic Charger zoomed in and out of the treed path, blowing fallen leaves haphazardly as it went. When the car stopped I looked out the windshield in pure shock.

I stepped out of the car the same time as Lyre, "Your kidding right?" I asked.

In front of us was a large run down manor home. The old bricks were faded and nearly broken off. Windows were broken and the old wooden pillars looked as if they could crumble at any second pulling the home down with it.

"Nope, come on." She said waving her had shutting off the engine and shutting the door at the same time.

We walked carefully onto the large porch the sound of creaking and splitting wood let loose under our weight. I reached for the door knob and as soon as my hand met the knob the door fell backwards smacking the ground blowing puffs of dust out from under it.

Walking into the main foyer I was in awe, the place had really seen better days, but just imagining what it had once been could leave you speechless. Stepping closer I notice that the original furniture was still in place, worn and torn, but still able to tell the once high quality of it all, glass cracked under my foot. Looking down I saw a crushed crystal in a tear drop shape that most likely once hung from a master chandelier. The massive fire place obviously hasn't been used in decades.

"What are we supposed to do with this Lyre? We can't stay here." I told her. Lyre who had somehow made her way to the top of the stairs without making a sound turned to me a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes turning them a misty blue.

"Oh, yes we can." She smirked lifting her foot and slamming it back down with force that should have broken the wood underneath, but instead almost as if they were trick sliding stairs the wood panels began to flip and revolve throwing the dust into the air only to be pushed out the door by a strong gust of air coming from Lyre's palm.

When the panels stopped spinning they were no longer the faded grey and cracked mess they were before. They had transformed into a glossy cherry red that must have been the original style before this place went to hell. I grinned back at the blonde, pinning my hair up as I stomped onto the floor myself forcing the lower level floors to flip into the same cherry that now showed on the stair case.

"You take the bottom, I got the top." Lyre said practically skipping up the stair case to the second floor. Turning around I pushed my arms out in front of me throwing out my own forceful gust of wind that stripped the walls of their destroyed and pilled wallpaper and I watched as my magic did its work the now bare walls thickening as a new coat of wallpaper covered the walls to a sage green lacey looking design. The door went back into its proper place turning into the same cherry wood as the floor.

I fallowed my process of stripping the walls and floors till the cherry wood flowed throughout the first flood and the walls seemed to fallow their own color scheme from what once was, then I focused on the furniture. My magic seemed to do its own thing as it picked up paintings and books placing them in there correct place.

The glass of the windows picked themselves up and fell into place almost like a puzzle before sealing themselves together. Pieces of the chandelier flew up into the air joining back together. I held out my palm swirling my hand creating a small twister that when I released. It picked up the dust from furniture and unreachable places then flowing out the window.

Once everything was said and done the breath caught in my throat as I look over my magic's work. The place was now a far cry from the rundown home we had first arrived to. The cherry floors, the beautiful wallpaper, high class Persian rugs and furniture, but it was exactly these things that through me off. Ipswich was a small town. What would treasures like this coming from all around the world be doing in a place like this?

The sound of Lyre's boots clicking down the stairs brought me out of the trance. I turned to her just in time to see her pause in front of the foyer and her mouth fell open as she made a slow 360 taking it all in.

"And I thought the upstairs was gorgeous." Before I could reply I notice an old leather bound book in her hand.

"What is that?" I asked motioning to the book.

She shook her head, getting her thoughts together as she handed me the book. "I'm guessing you noticed the extreme extravagance of our now small town mansion." She said plopping down on the new renovated red coach in front of the fireplace.

I untied the knot of the book, opening it and began to flip pages. The book seems to have once been a journal to a young man from the 1800s, half-way through the book I paused and re-read several times over one sentence before turning back to Lyre eyes wide.

"This place use to-"

"Yep, be the home of a coven of Merlin. It doesn't really say how many there were, but you have to admit it explains the all the Egyptian and Celtic witch symbols." She answered pointing up to the crown molding that proudly displayed a pattern of Celtic trinity symbols. Lyre then laid her head on the back of the coach closing her eyes.

I walked over to the coach Lyre was at and sat down beside her, "Are we going to be safe here? From Morgan? What if the coven that lived here cursed the place before they left?"

Without looking at me, she scoffed, "Merlineans could barely do a grey spell corrected. I highly doubt they could manage a black spell powerful enough to keep this long. As for Morgan… for now we are."

I nodded thoughtfully; she was right. Though the powers of Merlineans and the Morganians was very much equal, Merlineans being from a line of light magic were born with a specific moral code, that forced them to back down from black magic and most grey magic. This moral boundary of theirs was what put them in a weak spot to begin with, leaving them sitting ducks when the older generation of Morganians decided they no longer wished to deal with their lighter counterparts.

Lyre had always said that it was their own fault the Merlineans were gone. Though she hated what had happened to her because of her heritage; Lyre always said she was proud to have been born a Morganian rather than a Merlinean or worse a human.

I leaned back, though I didn't relax in the slightest. Merlineans were nothing like the Morganians. Morganians were travelers moving from place to place spreading their power. Merlineans were known for picking one specific place to settle and staying for years. It was no wonder it was so easy to wipe them out and I'm guessing that is what has happened here.

A wave of cold air hit me causing me to shiver. Lyre's eyes snapped open and looked at me. She turned to the fireplace in front of us and raised her index finger a bright red flame engulfing it. Raising the rest of her fingers the fire spread throughout her hand. Flicking her wrist the fireball flew from her fingertips lighting the wood that had gotten placed there during the 'remodeling' warming the wood almost instantly.

I smiled my thanks to her, "What are we going to do if someone sees this place now?"  
She seemed to think about it for a moment before standing, "Illusion barrier." She answered walking out of the foyer and toward the front door.

I fallowed her outside. We walked pass the Charger and closer to the tree line before raising our arms and crossing them in several motions creating a misty illusion barrier. The purpose of an illusion barrier was a lot like human trick glass. You can see out, but not in. From the outside of the barrier it would still look like the broken down manor it was when we arrived.

We turning back to our masterpiece we bumped fists at our good work before moving toward the car and grabbing our bags out of the trunk then heading back into the house.

"We should get some sleep. I want to get a power block around this place in the morning." Lyre said beginning up the stairs. "The one the Merlineans had up wouldn't hold for a second if Morgan sends another storm tracker this way."

The upstairs wasn't that different from the bottom. Rich wallpaper and woods throughout, including different paintings and pieces of art the old owners must have acquired over the years. I fallowed Lyre to the end of the hall were we opened the doors to the rooms opposite of each other.

"Night, Felicity." Lyre said to me before closing the door to her room.

I dropped my bags a the end of the four-postured bed. Having no strength to do anything, but fall out onto the soft mattress before going into a deep dream-less sleep.

Lyre POV

_Time seemed to slow around me as I raced through the labyrinth like ruins. I dared not the slowdown though my lungs screamed at me begging for me to take a break. Each turn I made drove me deeper into the maze. My feet pounded across the hard stone floor I screamed Felicity's name as I got closer to the center of this mass structure__._

_I could hear them behind me chanting my name in a verse of their mantra '_Sanguis sanguini. Ossa ad cinerem. si dixero puero huic patrum praeterita. Lyra Gabriella Chamber secunda eius nominis venire ut vivificet eius sanguinis-'

_I spotted the light finally at the end of the maze. I did not dare give myself false hope as I got closer. That light would not be my savoir. It would be __-__as Morgan put it__-__ my time to evolve. As my signature would be stained with the blood of fearsome hellfire. Even if I could not save myself I had to save Felicity. I slowed as I reached the light. Taking a deep breath I walked forth-_

My body jumped forward as a shock of power hit me. As I shook my head trying to rid myself of my dark memories another shock racked my body. Standing up I walked over to the door and flung it open exposing the hallway and Felicity whom was already standing in front of the windows looking out into the dark.

As I came up beside her we looked at each other as if to tell the other that we had not done this. Two more shocks came next, "What the hell?" I asked as my hands twitched in response to the close by shocks.

"Morganians?" Felicity asked as she stepped back into her room looking ready to grab her bags and go at any moment.

I shook my head in response. No, this wasn't the Morganians. If it had been the shocks wouldn't have caused my magic to go into the defense mode that had woken me up. Plus, the shocks were too weak for a Morganian. I racked my head for what I could have been.

Not witches, far to week. A mage is powerful enough to cause a power shock, but they are also very recognizable. A warlock on the other hand…

"Get dressed I want to see what's going on." I stated walking back into my room. I unzipped my duffle bag and pulled out a simple pair of dark skinny jeans and a white v-neck. Slipping them on is laced up my boots and grabbed my blue leather jacket and walked out.

I was going to get to the bottom of this. Whether it is a rogue warlock or one working for Morgan, they wouldn't stand a chance against me and Felicity.

* * *

**Please R&R and tell me what you think, au revoir :)**


End file.
